ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Special Moves Neutral B: Pure Evil Bubble Doofenshmirtz uses a gun to shoot a green beam that creates a bubble around anyone who touches it. Inside the bubble, you're unable to attack. After a few hits, the bubble blows up. This attack can also affect to proyectiles. After being hit, the "bubbled" proyectile is stopped and it can be picked up. Move Origin In the episode "Are you my Mummy?", when Perry finds Doofenshmirtz at the Beaver Pond, Doofenshmirtz unexpectedly shoots him with a ray gun, capturing him in a bubble of "pure evil". Side B: Super Star Doofenshmirtz goes almost naked with rollerblades and rams forward saying "I am a SUUUUPER STAAR!". You can stop pressing B again. If you fall off from a ledge when you're doing the attack, Doof will fall off making more damage that the attack itself. Move Origin In the episode "Tip of the Day", Doofenshmirtz reveals that he made a video as a teenager that shows him rollerskating into a toilet while in his underwear, which became viral on the Internet. Doof's plan in this episode is to erase the video both from everyone's head and from the Internet. Up B: Rocket Man Doofenshmirtz uses a rocket to fly upward. But it can be only used in mid air. On the ground, Doof will stay on the ground making a puff of smoke that damages the enemy and yourself. And yes, he's green while he's doing the attack. Move Origin In the episode "Moon Farm", after failing at drying his neighbour's plants with the Moisture Suck-Inator, he jet packs to his building to discover that the plants were made out of plastic. Down B: Ball-Gown-Inator Doof uses a gun to shoot a beam downwards that makes damage and puts the enemy in a dress. With a dress, the enemy constantly slips. You can get rid of it falling from a ledge of after 5 slips. This attack don't affect to female characters. They just get damage. Move Origin In the episode "Gaming the System", Doofenshmirtz's plan consists on using the Ball-Gown-Inator to put everyone in the Tri-State Area on dresses, to became the manliest man of Danville. Final Smash: Very Evil-Inator Doof presses a button and a big machine appears. This machine start shooting green beams to anywhere by multiple cannons. At the end of the attack, all the cannons shoot their beams. Move Origin In the episode, "Bad Hair Day", Doofenshmirtz creates an Inator using the pieces from his failed inators from the other episodes. However, in the episode the Inator is never used, because Perry destroys it. Taunts Up Taunt: "Oh, I get it. (sarcastic) Hardy har har" Side Taunt: "Imagine all the evil uses that has Zinc!" Down Taunt: Laughs Victory Poses Option 1: "Phew, That was close!" Option 2: "By default, my favourite way to win!" Option 3: Stands like in his picture Lose Pose: Stands angry Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Slashes with a Bradwurst *Up tilt - Hits upwards with both arms. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Does a Short Ranged shot with a laser gun *Up smash - *Down smash - Creates an Inator that shoots downwards with a laser 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabing with 2 Hands *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - Spin it and Toss It *Up throw - *Down throw - Character Description Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main villain of the TV show Phineas and Ferb. He is portrayed as a routinely bumbling, and forgetful evil scientist intent on taking over the entire tri-state area. He attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix. His plans are always ruined by Perry the Platypus. He's the 1st character in Lawl Nova. Red & Leo's Review Red: Oh my god Leo! Your Maths teacher wants revenge! Leo: Which teacher? That's Doofenshmirtz! Red: Doof... Ensh... Wow, what a complicated name. I'm sure that the show that he's from has a limitated humor to say funny words such as... Platypus! Leo: Yeah, more or less. But Doof is different! He's an evil scientist who wants to take over the World! Red: Of course! Leo: His inventions may look pathetic, but he has many posibilities to surprise us with their weird effects! Red: Effects like...? Leo: Have you ever imaginated yourself inside of a green bubble? or with a dress? Red: Yes, sometimes. But I'm sure he's no match to my magic, it's a thousand times weirder! Trivia ??? Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:German Category:Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Phineas & Ferb Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Offensive Category:Low Rank Category:Classic Mode